Fearless
by AdderFangBasiliskVenom
Summary: Normally Hidan was pretty fearless. He was immortal after all. But there were a few people existing in the world that invoked fear in his heart. One of those people was...Sakura, when she was pissed. One-Shot, HidaSaku SakuraXHidan. Edited.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

**Pairing:** Hidan X Sakura

**Type:** One-Shot

**Warnings:** Will probably have OOC (Out of Character)-ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? May have swearing in it.

**Set:** This story is set in the ninja realm.

**Word Count: **1,246

Reshaped and edited by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Fearless<strong>

**+*+ **A HidaXSaku One-Shot **+*+**

* * *

><p>Normally Hidan was pretty fearless. He <strong>was<strong> immortal after all. But there were a few people existing in the world that invoked fear in his heart. One of those people was...Sakura, when she was pissed.

In his defence! He wasn't the only one who was frightened of Sakura when she was like that. Practically all the Akatsuki members were frightened of an angry Sakura - even Pein. Though he, Itachi, Kakuzu and half a Zetsu masked their fear better than the other members.

All the prayers to Jashin couldn't help him when she pissed at him.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>"Bastard-kun! You ass!" Sakura hissed, snatching her lunch back from Hidan's hands.<p>

Hidan snarled and snatched it back.

"Dammit you bastard! I made that for me! Get your own!" Sakura got it back again.

"I thought we were fucking friends." Hidan sneered, snatching the bento again.

"We are but that doesn't mean you get to steal my food. I'm hungry~" She whined the last part pitifully.

Hidan's eyes widened before they narrowed. He smirked and opened the lunch, taking taking a huge bite out of a rice ball before her very own eyes.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she flared her chakra. Hidan paused, the second bite moments away from being devoured.

Her eyes went black and 'Inner' appeared on her forehead.

Hidan dropped the rice ball, and her lunch, and backed away slowly.

Sakura's chakra flared up even more, so much so, that other members in their different rooms cringed lightly.

"Now, now Bitch. Calm down. I've dropped the lunch." He threw up his hands in the universal, 'I come in peace' gesture.

Sakura pointed one finger at Hidan, and said ominously, "I will have my revenge." Her eyes glowed, which was strange in itself due to them being black, and her canines seemed to grow longer, if ever so slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_* <strong>Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>All throughout the base, painful screams could be heard coming from the kitchen area.<p>

Pein sighed in irritation and rang the little bell that sat on his desk, he was practically knee deep in paper work and had no time to quell whatever Hidan had done to upset Sakura this time. So, he would get Konan to do it for him.

Konan came in with a smile on her face and a tray of refreshments in her hands.

"Hello Leader-sama, what can I do for you?" She asked politely.

"Konan-chan, thankyou for the refreshments, but can you please go and break up the fight between Hidan and Sakura happening in the kitchen." He said, holding out his hand to accept the tray.

Konan gave it up with a smile and bowed. She turned around and walked back out the room, closing the door softly on her way out.

She quickly made her way to the kitchen, following Hidan's howls of pain. But suddenly the howls of pain stopped. She paused for a second at this, and continued along faster.

'I hope Sakura-chan hasn't killed him,' she thought, 'he may be annoying and crude, but he's still needed in the organisation.'

She was running now - teleporting only occurred to her after the whole situation was over - and ran to the kitchen, flinging the door open.

Then blushed bright red.

In front of her, shoved up against the opposite wall, was Hidan. Holding him up, by the lips and the neck, was Sakura. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and Hidan had his arms around her waist.

Konan stuttered and backed out into the hallway, hoping she hadn't been noticed, but it was too late she'd been seen - and sensed.

Sakura's eyes glimmered back to pastel green and the 'Inner' disappeared from her forehead.

But Sakura still didn't back away for some reason. Even though Inner Sakura had retreated back into her mind and had been the obvious cause of the 'attack.'

Sakura turned her head around and grinned, "hi Konan." she greeted, still wrapped around Hidan - who didn't seem to mind too much by the looks of things.

"Hello bitch." Hidan greeted grudgingly when Sakura retracted a hand from around his neck to elbow him in the gut.

Konan, whose blush hadn't receded in the least, smiled back nervously and waved.

Hidan grinned and pulled Sakura into him again, "Sakura and I have business to attend to, please get the fuck out."

"Hidan!" Sakura reprimanded, "stop being so rude to Konan-chan."

Hidan sighed and switched their positions. Now Sakura had her back against the wall and Hidan had her pinned.

'Though I'm sure she could easily break away if she wanted to,' Konan thought, 'she has tremendous power for one so small.'

"Please leave, bitch-chan, tell that fucker, Pein - _sama_," he said sarcastically, "that I have everything under control."

Konan nodded, quite happy to leave the awkward situation, and high-tailed it back to her leader's office. She planned on telling him exactly what she saw, though she had a feeling he knew exactly what was going on and just wanted to see her flustered.

"What do you mean **you** have everything under control!"

She hurried along faster, not wanting to be around any longer in case there was another aftermath to the argument that was just starting up.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Pein sat at his desk, knee deep in paperwork, smirking lightly.<p>

Truthfully, he'd known, as soon as the cries of pain had stopped, that Hidan and Sakura were 'making up' as it were. He would have called Konan back, but...he'd never really seen her flustered before and he was curious.

"Well, now that that's over, back to work." He breathed out a curse as he picked up his pen again, the next paper was placed magically in front of him.

Oh, how he hated paper work.

* * *

><p><strong>+_+<strong> Finished **+_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) are welcome. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thankyou to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p> 


End file.
